Frozen Heart
by Inky ivory
Summary: Anna marries who she believes to be her true love. However, Hans is not whom he may appear. Anna is under Hans' malevolent command as he rules Arendelle with Queen Elsa presumed dead. Will Anna and Hans ever grow to love each other? Hate, Love, Misery, Hope, Death, Passion. Will Anna ever be free?


**Chapter 1**

Anna fell to her knees. _Dead! Dead! Who would kill Elsa?_ Anna struggled to breathe. Her hands trembled and tears slipped down her cheeks. "No! No! No!" Anna stumbled to her feet slowly with her thoughts spiraling in her mind. Who would _murder _Elsa?

Anna wept harder with her tears dripping onto the fur rug underneath her. She felt strong arms wrap around her body tight. "Elsa's dead, Anna." Anna knew immediately who it was._ Hans. _It was the monster that she'd so foolishly married. "Get off of me!" Anna screamed in floods of tears as she fought against Hans. "I know who killed her. I know who murdered Elsa." She stopped and listened in upset and anger. "Me." Hans whispered. Anna felt sick to her core, She hated and despised Hans even more than she did already.

"I hate you!" Hans shook his head disapprovingly at his wife. "I'm your husband Anna! I am now your King. Bow to me, get down on your knees and bow to me!" There was clear amusement in his tone of voice and he glared at her with cold and malevolent eyes. Hans witnessed the fear on Anna's face and he adored it, it made him feel authoritative. He knew that he was the one in the position of power and he would make sure Anna knew the same. She fell down onto her knees and kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"Lick the bottom of my boots." Hans commanded with amusement and great satisfaction. Anna grimaced and swallowed hard as he lifted up his riding boot for her to lick. "Hans… I please….don't no" Anna was unable to get any words out, they all got stuck in her throat. "IF I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU DO IT ANNA!"

The loudness of his voice was deafening and it hurt Anna's eardrums. Anna nodded at him in terror. Her stomach lurched as she saw the bottom of his boot. It was covered in thick mud and dirt and it repulsed her. She drew closer and closer to it and stuck out her tongue. She touched the bottom of Hans's boot, the taste sickened her! Hans sniggered. "Don't you ever forget this Anna! I am your Master and you are my Slave. You do not mention Elsa ever again. She is dead and you shall not mourn her. You do not miss her and you don't weep over her death. Is that clear, wife?" Anna nodded in reply to Hans. There would never be any love between them, only hate.

"Good girl Anna….. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend to. It seems the Duke of Weselton wishes to speak of trade with Arendelle. Goodbye…. darling." Anna did not rise from the floor; she stayed there and watched Hans as he began to leave the room." I am sorry My Master." Anna attempted to sound apologetic but really she was just scared. He smirked at her approvingly. "If you keep this up I'll get you a gift, sweetheart." There was no true affection or love in his voice, there was simply words that meant nothing to either of them.

"What would that be, My Lord?"

"Don't push it Anna!" Hans warned walking away from her and leaving.

Anna huffed and went to stare out of the window in the longue. Snow was falling and the wind was raging loudly. You could hear it from inside of the room and the wind sounded like a howling wolf searching for its weak prey.

Was Elsa watching? Could Elsa see her? What would Elsa say? Maybe Hans would kill her too? Anna had so many questions and queries running around in her mind and she had so much hate inside if her. Elsa had always told her she always thought and felt too much, after that Anna had told Elsa she isolated herself to much. Anna just wished that for once she could shut off her mind and just run away and escape.

But Anna knew now that Hans would never let her escape or leave. She was his slave and she was his property. The idea of Anna's freedom to him seemed utterly stupid and gormless, she would always be his. Anna wondered where Elsa was, what was she doing?

"I love you Elsa." She whispered with more tears slipping down her rosy cheeks. "I hate Hans…. He's vile you were right, Elsa. You were always right. He's horrid and I should have listened to you." Anna felt so foolish for rushing to marry Hans; she didn't even listen to Elsa. She listened to Hans over her. "I'm sorry Elsa this is all my fault." Anna breathed sobbing harder.

"My wife is not the monster that Queen Elsa was. They are sister's yes but Anna is not like Elsa. She doesn't do sorcery and she certainly has no power, I know Anna! She is my wife! Don't come here and make claims that Anna is the monster that Elsa was. I will make something very clear to you Duke of Weselton. I will not murder Anna, I gladly killed Elsa but I will never murder Anna." Hans sounded livid indeed; Anna had never heard him so furious. The Duke Of Weselton wanted to murder her? And Hans was protecting her? Anna was extremely perplexed and confused.

"And to think I wanted my country to trade with Arendelle! I am leaving this instant!"

Anna pressed her ear closer to the door attempting to hear more but the voices were quieter now and the sound was muffled. Hans was protecting her! That fact was clear from everything that he had said_. My wife is not the monster than Queen Elsa was_. Hans's words went round in Anna's mind. Didn't he want her dead? Hans hates me! She told herself but deep down inside of her she knew that this was a lie.

He did have _some_ feelings for her! But not love, love was way to high when talking affection between them both. Anna decided the word care sounded more fitting than love. Hans _cared_ about Anna and in a way she_ cared_ about him. There was the dislike for him murdering her sister yes. But there was not hate, despite however much she thought or said it.

Anna backed away from the oak door as she heard loud footsteps coming. Who was it? She pushed back her hair and went to sit on the sofa rapidly. The door opened…

"Anna listen to me very closely." It was Hans and he quickly went to sit by her side. "Was I loud enough so that you could hear?" Anna nodded confused. Hans sighed and stared at her straight in the eye. "The Duke of Weselton wants to kill you and now there's going to be a war." _A war? A war? _Anna thought terrified"A war? To protect me?" Hans nodded at Anna. "Why don't you let Weselton kill me? A war for me is stupid! All of those men dying because of me! Oh Hans no just let The Duke of Weselton murder me!" She was screaming now and her cheeks were flushing a beet red. Hans held her in an embrace. "I won't let you die Anna. If there has to be a war then so be it!" He muttered holding his wife close.

"You hate me! You made me lick your boot; you called me your slave." Anna shot back fiercely. "You commanded me not to mourn for the sister that you killed." Hans shook his head at her. "The Duke of Weselton was listening at the door, Anna I had to make him believe than you were weak and had no power. Otherwise he would have had what he calls "proof" that you are what he calls a "Monster." I was not going to let that happen. Do you understand me, Anna?" She did and she nodded. "Why do you care about me Hans?" She asked. He brushed back a strand of her hair. "Because…. I _love_ you Anna."

"The Duke of Weselton is going to try and kill us. This is now a Game of Life and Death now Anna!"

A Game of Life and Death!

* * *

**Hey! So Hans and Anna do really love each other! They're just in mortal danger so they have to hide it. Tell me what you think! PM me or write a Review! Thanks xxxxxx Do you want another chapter? Suggestions please!**


End file.
